


Fight Me

by Alex_Write



Series: Spideypool Fics [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, Gen, M/M, Mild Fluff, awkward turkies, can be read as gen if wanted, deadpool tries to be romantic, mentions of human trafficking, no humans are actually trafficked in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Write/pseuds/Alex_Write
Summary: Tumblr promptDeadpool tells Spiderman to meet him for a fight when he gets tired of the vigilante getting in the way of his unaliving people...except maybe things aren't quite as they seem.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt which can be found at: [ Here ](https://sir-person.tumblr.com/post/171042988172/otp-prompt-person-a-challenges-person-b-to-a-fight)
> 
> Not beta-read.
> 
> If you like the story please drop a kudo and/or a comment!

“Deadpool! Stop it right now.” Spiderman snapped testily, hands on his hips and frowning behind his mask in disapproval. He'd swung into the alley under the assumption that he'd find yet another petty criminal to tie up and deliver to the police. Only, he didn't find some low-rent crook like he'd expected.

Instead he found Deadpool with a gun pressed to the forehead of a shady, but well dressed, man.

Attention diverted to his fellow red-clad super-human, Deadpool let out a girly squeal and raised his free hand to press against his cheek. “Eek! Spidey remembers me!”

Then, like a switch had been flipped, the mercenary was suddenly serious, his hand falling next to his side and his eyes practically glaring at the man he had at gun point. “No can do, bubble-butt. You see, this man here? He's a not-so-nice-guy. Traffics little kids to the highest bidder to be 'trained'. Your precious city would be better off without him, and I've been paid a pretty sum to take him off the streets.”

For a second, Spiderman grappled with his morals and his newly found loathe for the smartly dressed man. He trusted Deadpool to tell him the truth. The merc had never lied to him before, even when it meant telling him something he didn't want to hear. Even some of his best friends weren't that honest with him. It meant that he was sure that the older man was positive and had proof about what he was accusing his soon-to-be-hit of having done.

Shaking his head, Spiderman took a deep breath and erased any idea of walking away and letting Deadpool kill the man for his crimes.

“No, Deadpool, don't make me have to take you down; it would mean the man would get away. Restrain him and give him to the police with solid evidence, I know you have that. He'll go to prison...see how he likes being trained there.”

He wasn't sure what changed Deadpool's mind – the idea of his target getting away, or what would happen to the man if he went to prison – but the next thing he knew the guy was being pistol whipped and restrained with zip ties.

Once the man was restrained securely, Deadpool turned to Spiderman with a growl. “I'll do this your way this time, Baby Boy, but if he doesn't go to prison I'm unaliving him. You and me, though, oh, we're going to fight. You're stepping on my livelihood and amazing ass or not, it's going to down.”

Picking up the still unconscious man, Deadpool flung him over one of his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and started walking off. About half way down the ally, he stopped to blow a kiss back to the still gawking Spiderman, wiggling his fingers and his mask somehow seeming to wink as well. “See you tomorrow, Spidey-babe! Behind the 7/11 at 2AM, be there or be square!”

Spiderman had no idea what had just happened.

Realizing that he probably looked like an idiot just standing there staring at where Deadpool had walked off, he blinked rapidly a few times before swinging off again. He'd keep an eye out to make sure that Deadpool did what he said he would with the man, but for the moment he needed to finish his patrol and then get home to sleep before he had to get up for classes and work.

~*~

Peter kept an eye on the news that day, anxiously awaiting to see if Deadpool had actually handed in the man to the police like he said he was going to. It hit the media later that afternoon, shortly after lunch. A prominent business man turned into the New York police with anonymously supplied evidence consisting of documentation and video that tied him to a trafficking ring that dealt with children. Apparently the DA had enough evidence that there was little doubt that the man would not be walking free for a long time.

Taking a few photos for the rag that he worked for, Peter moved his attention towards what the mercenary had said about fighting. He wasn't really sure he wanted to fight the guy for no reason; the merc had, after all, started to become someone he could consider a friend – if he'd just stop killing people. On the other hand, he couldn't let him actually continue to kill people for money, especially not in his city. As far as he was concerned, there was always another way.

Deadpool would probably disagree.

By the time 1:30 AM came around, Peter had realized that he didn't really have much of a choice. He had to at least try to convince Deadpool to stop killing people, even if that meant fighting him behind some 7/11 like in a bad movie.

Dressed once more in his Spiderman suit, he swung quickly toward the 7/11 he figured Deadpool would be at. The merc hadn't actually said which one they were going to be meeting at, but he did have a tendency to be spotted near one in particular so Peter figured that would be the one he would find him at. As he went he stopped occasionally to help someone that needed it, but he didn't linger long.

To say that he was surprised when he got to the back of the convenience store was to put it mildly. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd been been expecting to find when he got there, but it certainly wasn't this.

He was a little early and seemed to have caught Deadpool in the middle of prepping...for a date.

The mercenary had pulled out what looked like an old battered card table that he had covered with a surprisingly nice looking white tablecloth. There was a flower in the middle of the table inside a stained vase, and those little tea lights inside cheap dollar store tumblers. At each place setting there was a plastic champagne flute filled with a bubbly dark liquid that looked suspiciously like coke and plastic silverware. Deadpool had just been setting out plates with chimichangas on them when Peter had walked up.

Clearing his throat nervously, Spiderman alerted the merc to his presence, shifting from foot to foot. “Um...Deadpool...what is this?”

Deadpool's head popped up sharply, the slightly chipped plates in his hands settling on the table with dull thuds. Standing up straight, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the dingy area as if he hadn't really realized what he was doing – or as if he was unsure of how to reply.

The normally chatty merc was quiet for a few long seconds before he let out a self-depreciating laugh and shrugged. “I really like how you're all morally and stuff...and that you seem to find the good in everyone and you make me want to do better. I mean, I still like unaliving people, especially if they are as mean as that guy I almost unalived yesterday before you swung in...but I want to do good too. And I just really like you, but I didn't know how to ask you and your delicious bubble-butt out so...”

Spiderman couldn't hold back the laughter, one hand pressing against his stomach while the other one brace himself against his knee as he doubled over in laughter. He couldn't believe it, all that talk of fighting and the cliche location for the fight...and it was all for a _date_!

Hearing Deadpool start to move away slowly, he held up a hand to try and get the other man to wait while he caught his breathe and righted himself, still smiling behind his mask. 

“Deadpool...Wade...You didn't have to go through all of that trouble. You could have just asked me out, I would have said yes. I don't like that you kill people -” he paused as Deadpool made an unhappy noise and rolled his eyes slightly then corrected himself, “ -unalive people, but I want to make see if we can make this work. I really like what I know about you so far, and I'd love to get to know you better and this...this is perfect and a very  _you_ date.”

Deadpool seemed to perk up, his smile practically radiating through his mask as he jumped to pull out one of the old, tattered looking chairs that he'd scared up for the table. Holding back a snort, Spiderman accepted the seat, letting the older man push him in to the table and watching as he hurried over to the other chair that was in more disrepair than the one he'd given him. Once they were both seated they seemed to hesitate for a moment before rolling the ends of their masks up and digging into the food that Deadpool had provided. 

After the first bite of food, it was like a tension had broken and Spiderman knew that while he might not end up being with Deadpool for the long-haul, he at least would have a very good – if insane - friend.

 


End file.
